Bohot Pyar Karte Hai Tum Ko Sanam
by Preetz
Summary: Tarika's sad that Abhijeet has been ignoring her while he has someother plans up his sleeve. And All is well in the end. An Abhirika fic - my birthday gift to my sweet friend Subhasreesaha. Hope she likes. Please R & R :)


**Bohot Pyar Karte Hai Tum Ko Sanam**

**xxx**

**A/N**: this is a bday gift to my sweet friend subha aka subhasreesaha. Hope u like it honey. I am planning to write another OS for another buddy of mine wishing her belated bday. Anyway, hope ya all like dis. Not a great story but still.. hope u enjoy.

**xxx**

"Tarika kya soch rahi ho.."

"Kuch nahi sir.. woh bus kuch dino se aisa lagraha hai ki koi mera peecha kar raha hai.."

"Kya? Kaun.."

"Patha nahi sir.. yeh bhi nahi pata ki yeh koi veham hai, ya sach mein koi hai.."

"Tumne Abhijeet ko nahi bola? Woh tho jhat se pakadleta na.. jo tumhara peecha kar raha hai."

"Uss k paas waqt hi kaha hai sir. Aaj kal kuch zyada hi busy hogaya hai.. kuch dino se hello bhi nahi kaha mujhe.."

"Kya keh rahi ho tum? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Main samjhaau usse?"

"(laughs) arey nahi nahi sir! Baat ithni bhi serious nahi hai. Woh bus busy hoga.. usski zindgi mein bohot kuch hai.. main samjh sakti hu.."

"Hmm.. Par main Pradyuman ko boldunga ki koi tumhara-"

"Nahi sir. Woh baat bhi ithni serious nahi hai.. I can handle."

"I know. My brave girl! Ab chalo drop kar deta hu main tumhe.."

Salunkhe sir dropped her off, on his way home. Tarika got down and began walking down the street when she felt someone following her.

"Ab bhi aisa kyu lag raha hai ki koi mera peecha kar raha hai? Abhijeet ko call karti hu.."

_The number you are trying to reach is currently.._

"Yeh Abhijeet aaj kal kaha reh raha hai? Ek call nahi aur naa hi koi msg.."

She opened the lock cautiously when a paper inserted into the handle slipped, landing on the floor.

She looked around but found no one.

'_Tum jaanna chahti ho na main kaun hu.. tho bageeche mein dhundho..'_

She walked into her house panic overpowering her for a while. She then chided herself for being chicken and picked up her gun.

"Yeh jo koi bhi hai.. Main usse handle kar sakti hu."

Picking up her torch she went to take a look around her garden. Within a short time she found another note which was neatly written using the letters from newspapers, hidden in a bush.

_Mujhe milna ithna aasan nahi hoga.. don't take taxi just walk up to the old Neem tree. Turn left there's an auto waiting for you get off at the old Bandra graveyard where you will find another clue.._

She was shocked. Graveyard… At this hour of the night? How could she reach there alone? It's still 8pm Tarika, and then you do have your gun- she assured herself.

She obeyed the instructions of the mystery man and got into the auto chanting Lord Hanuman's name all the while.

Another note in graveyard amid the shrubs surrounding the main entrance was found.

'_bohot brave hai aap.. Maanna padega! Agey badhte raho. Himmatwale ki jeet hogi.. opposite road pe bustop hai. Get into no. 10 and get down at the last stop. Aglaa clue wohi milega..'_

She was holding her breath all the time.

"kaun hai yeh aur paheli kyu bichaa raha hai?"

No matter how much she assured herself, she was a bit scared.

She got down at the last stop after climbing the bus that stranger asked her to.

Another chit pasted onto the wooden bench resting in the bus stop.

'_walk straight. Turn your left, 2__nd__ lane – third house on the left'_

This was it! She was going to ask this mystery man why he was following her and why he wanted her to meet him.

She obeyed the instructions and reached the house he pointed to.

"yeh tho Abhijeet ka ghar hai.."

She was shell-shocked. She found the door to his home was wide open.

'yeh darwaaza kyu khula hai.. kahi yeh ajnabi Abhijeet k saat..'

She walked inside. The house was pitch-dark.

"Abhijeet! Abhijeet kaha ho tum?"

She turned on the lights and found the house was looking normal.

She wass stunned to see food placed on the dining table. All were her favourite dishes. _Dum aaloo, aaloo parathe, gajar ka halwa.._

Was Abhi there moments ago? Where's the stranger?

Then she went around the house, taking a look at her surroundings inly to find a dazzling blue salwar suit. Blue- her favourite colour again. There adjoining the table where the dress was placed, were bangles of matching colour and also a perfume bottle which is of her favourite brand again.

There were her favourite chocolates across the bed, her favourite music CDs, jersey of Mumbai Indians, few of her favourite novels, a teddy bear and she was moved.

"Yeh sab.."

Suddenly there's black out again and she was scared to be alone in the darkness. How could she forget she was there to deal with the stranger! She might be in Abhi's home but she was not still safe with the stranger lurking around and Abhi missing.

A slide show begins to play. A soft song also started playing in the background. Who turned on the projector and music player?

_**bahut pyaar karate hain, tumko sanam  
kasam chaahe le lo  
khudaa kii kasam**_

bahut pyaar karate hain, tumko sanam  
kasam chaahe le lo  
khudaa kii kasam

She eyed the projector fixed in one corner of the room and turned to look at the pictures displayed on the wall. She was stunned beyond words because playing there were her pictures right from her childhood pics to the ones when she graduated and then her group photo with CID team, her birthday pics with the team. Tears streamed down her eyes. She never knew how time flew by.

_**hamen har ghadii, aarazuu hai tumhaarii  
hotii hai kaisii, sanam beqaraarii  
milenge jo tumko to  
bataayenge hum  
bahut pyaar ...**_

The slideshow stopped and she was left in darkness again. Now she could guess who this stranger was..

_**hamaarii Gazal hai, tassveer tumhaaraa  
tumhaare binaa ab, naa jiinaa hamaaraa  
tumhe yuun hii chaahenge  
jab tak hai dum  
bahut pyaar ...**_

"Abhijeet! Kaha chupe ho? Bahar niklo.."

She reached out to turn on the lights and smiled feeling relieved a bit as she eyed the cluster of Abhijeet's photos hung on the wall. It was a huge frame with lot of spaces to include number of photos. More like a photo collage it looked, there was his childhood photo, his mom's pic, Daya, CID team's group photo but one space was left empty. She moved closer touching the empty space and wondered why he left it empty. 

_**saagar kii baahon mein, maujen hain jitanii  
hamko bhii tumse, muhabbat hai utanii  
ke ye beqaraarii naa  
ab hogii kam  
**_

"Uss photo collage ki empty space ki tarah meri life bhi khali hai tumhare bina.."

She jumped at the voice from behind but then smiled. Of course she knew that familiar voice and the person who scared her would be definitely him.

_**bahut pyaar karate hain, tumko sanam  
kasam chaahe le lo  
khudaa kii kasam**_

"Shaadi karengi na mujhse? Taaki hum waha apni shaadi ki tasveer lagaa le?"

He was holding out a ring and suddenly kneeled down on one leg. She laughed, mixed emotions rushing through her. After ignoring her for 10 days here he is proposing to her!

"Bolo will you marry me?"

"Hmm.."

She nodded as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up to smile at her and she found herself at loss of words.

"Abhijeet yeh sab.. meri saare fav cheezein. Mere bachpan k pictures, mere favourite colour, mere memories, woh rare pictures, ithne saare gifts.. kaise? Maine tho nahi bataaya tumhe yeh sab?"

"Ithne saalon se aapk saat tho tha, magar aapko jaane ka mauka nahi mila tha. Haan thodi bohot tho jaanta tha; magar mujhe aur kareeb se jaanna tha. Isliye pichle dus dino se aapke baare mein sab kuch patha lagaa raha tha, jaise aap kab uthti hai, kab khaati hai, kab shopping karti hai, kab sothi hai.. aap ko kya kya pasand hai! Aap-"

"Mera shak sahi tha! Matlub woh tum hi the! Kitna daraaya mujhe! I hate you Abhijeet.."

"Haha.. sorry Tarika Ji! Lekin main aapko surprise karna chahta tha. Agar main aapko phone karke ghar bulaata tho kya aap ithni khush hoti?"

"Main khush nahi hu.. gussa hu.. naraz hu tumse!" (hides smile)

"Arey arey khul k hasiye na.. ithni mehnat ki hai maine. Ab maaf bhi kardijiye na please!"

She laughed and he pulled her into a hug.

"Ab chaliye.. pehle kuch khaalete hai.. fir main aapko ghar chodunga.."

"Kyu woh autowala kaha gaya? Ya woh bus.."

"Naa ab main apni fiancé ko khud hi drop karunga na.."

And all was well.

**xxx**

**A/N: there! I hope u liked it Subha! I couldn't write a long one because lack of time due to exams. Happy birthday dear, hope all ur dreams come true.. keep rocking.**

**Thank you all for reading. Review please!**


End file.
